


Important Meal of the Day

by Kroissant



Series: Felannie Works [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Glenn looks like his mother but takes after his father, Gwen looks like her father but takes after her mother, Modern Era, Twins, felannie and their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: Annette giggles to herself as she observes her son pry his mouth wide open for her to slowly steer the spoonful of deliciousness to him.“Good job, Glenn,” She congratulates the toddler, tousling the small tufts of his bright, orange hair affectionately as he happily munches on the strawberry substance, and poking his nose when his rosy, pudgy cheeks became full of it.“Yummy, yum, right?”Or in short, Felix and Annette have breakfast with their twin childrenSecond request from Twitter





	Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is Kroissant!
> 
> This fanfic was based off one of the requests from Twitter--made by @BreadyCakes--with her request: not having a specific prompt but having felannie spending time with their kids and doing something with them. And honestly, this took a very long time to write. The request was vague, which was great, but there was so many ideas popping out of my head. And it wasn't until I came to realize--why don't I make it simple?
> 
> Thus, we have this beauty--BREAKFAST.  
(yup, very basic, don't mind me and my weird way of thinking)
> 
> For good music, listen to OSTs of Animal Crossing New Leaf (which I used to write up the majority of these scenes)
> 
> But yeah! You guys get to finally meet my original fan children for Felannie!
> 
> With that said, enjoy reading!

“…Glenn,”

Hovering a little closer to the small lump gradually rising up and down underneath the blanket, Annette gently pushes a part of it aside and upon spotting a familiar tuft of bright orange hair, her face brightens up.

There he was, her pride and joy.

“Oh, Glenn…” She echoes, her voice lighter and softer as she plucks a bit more out of the way, which cocooned her precious little two-year-old son in the vast sea of bright blue cotton wool. "Wakey, wakey…eggs, and bakey…"

As Annette peels away nearly half the blanket, she notices the little boy begin to tremble along with a low mewling buzzing out of him.

Catching sight of this, Annette smiles. **“Little bean, time to rise,” **She sings, lightly placing her right hand on top of his big belly partly exposed from his blue and white pajamas. She watches him languidly moving halfway to the side, to her direction, and then goes still. **“Morning’s here, the sun bright and glowing,”**

While chanting away her silly tunes, Annette takes this moment to dip her head and upon close contact with the little boy, proceeds to sprinkle kisses on his forehead. With her other hand, she gently grazes her slender fingers along one of his soft, rosy cheeks. Withdrawing, she takes notice of his jerky movements and constricted expression, and all she could do was emit a light-hearted giggle.

**“Yummy food awaits you, and still, you’re growing,”** Annette concludes her silly song with soft humming, and sneaking a glance at him, a smile tugs at her lips.

Scrunching up his face, Glenn lifts his chubby arm to rub his closed eyes one at a time, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to release a long, noiseless yawn.

A minute later, and he finally flutters his eyes. Moving his head to the right, he spots the familiar face of his amiable mother, her bright marmalade locks, sparkling blue eyes, and baby blue nightgown becoming visible to him.

Covering her eyes with her hands, Annette giggles. “Where’s my little Glenn?”

“Ahh…” He babbles, arching his back a little to reach out for her. “Mama…hmm…here…”

Smiling, Annette tears away from her hands and surprises her son with a big grin. "Peek a boo!" She cries, earning small jubilant laughter from him. “Oh wow, there he is!” And greets him with a little wave. “Hello, Glenn~”

Her son repeats after her, followed by a bashful smile of his own and a hint of blush adorning his face.

“Rise and shine, little red,” Annette cooed to her son, parting away a few strands of his hair as she slowly leans down to reward him with another peck on the temple. “Did you have a good night sleep?”

The boy slowly bobs his head, stretching his arms high above and opening his mouth for another yawn.

“Papa and your sister are already downstairs,” She points out to him, her speech faint and mellow, removing her warm touch from his belly to caress her knuckles along his round, fat left cheek. “Would you like to join them for breakfast?”

Glenn stares at her blankly, then shifts his attention to the white-painted ceiling. Coiling his fingers, he furrows his eyebrows, blinking his eyes a few times as he couldn’t seem to properly grasp the words of his mother.

Annette smiles wider. She pokes a finger at his nose and when he turns his head to look back at her with a clueless expression, laughter escapes her throat. He was so adorable! “Glenny, do you want to eat?”

It took a while to get his response, but after a moment, Glenn wordlessly shakes his head.

Right away, Annette rises to her feet, with her son doing the same—roughly kicking most of the blanket toward the end of the wooden board and then moved closer to the edge of the mattress.

A hand reaches out to him—his mother’s warm, and inviting hand, and was waiting for him to graciously accept.

Glenn frowns at this and instead, resorts to lifting his arms high above his head and looks back at her intensely, his big, copper eyes boring into hers.

Annette tries not to laugh at his childish antics. Strangely, with that frown on his baby face, he almost resembled the younger self of his father. Shaking her head, Annette takes a step forward, knowing exactly what he wanted out of her.

"Up we go!" And leisurely picks the little boy up, gathering him into her protective arms. With the sudden, heavyweight on her, Annette takes a moment to carefully adjust her son's current position—carefully resting his head on the crook of her exposed neck, wrapping one arm securely over his waist, and with her other hand resting under his bottom.

“You okay?” She asks, rubbing his back gently while bouncing him up and down.

Annette felt his head slightly move under her skin, and another sweet smile resurfaces. “Let’s go,”

And just like that, and with a smile, proceeds to head out the open door, closing it once she made it outside the hallways. Once the door was closed tight, she moves on, ambling forward and passing through various rooms—the master room on her left, the shared bathroom on her right, a few windows, and so forth. Angling her body to the right, she’s confronted with the spiraling, wooden staircase.

Squeezing her hold around her son, Annette descends.

With each corresponding step, she continuously rubs Glenn’s back for assurance and to her surprise, the little boy reacted—grabbing a tiny fistful of the blue ribbon stitched on her collar, his breathing hitched and eyes closed shut, burying his face deeper against her skin as he gives off a low whimper, hoping for all of it to end.

Upon the last and final step, little Glenn relaxes. Eyes fluttering open again, he lifts his chin and peeks out from his hiding, checking his surroundings and familiarizing himself with it.

After becoming to a realization that he and his mother were safely on solid ground and they had made it to the ground floor without any trouble whatsoever, the little boy breaths out a sigh of relief, tipping his head to the side and appreciating the fine details of the background—the mint green painted halls, the thin, white archways, the open-access of the other rooms nearby; most notably the library, all while his mother takes her sweet time maneuvering around, wading by and passing closets, other decorative trinkets, and the closed glass doors leading out to the patio, until finally, she slows down her pace and enters into the wide, open space of the jointed-dining and kitchen.

Annette beams, her eyes darting straight for the dining table, and to her husband, who was already seated comfortably on the right side. Scrumptious arrays of food—slices of ham, fried sunny-side-up eggs, an assortment of blueberry and mulberry muffins on the two-tiered wood tray, freshly cut fruits: bananas, strawberries, and apples on the cutting board, and a tall jar of orange juice—all prepared and ready for them to happily indulge in.

“What a feast,” Annette comments, and pokes her son on the nose, prompting him to peer over to take a good look as well. “There’s so much food here for all of us!”

She approaches the table and as she drew near her chair, felt the eyes of her husband on her. Scarlet spread across her cheeks, her heart nearly skipping a beat as she dared to sneak a glance at him, surprised to find him fixed solely on her.

“MAMA!”

Hearing this, Annette whirls her head and smiles upon sighting their second bundle of joy nestled on her husband’s lap with hair as dark as midnight and eyes like the crystal blue ocean, so full of life and yet so uncertain, so unpredictable—the fraternal twin of Glenn and the oldest by three minutes. “Mama!” The tiny girl exclaims, giggling uncontrollably.

Annette pries her mouth to answer her, but a familiar, low voice beats her to the punch.

“Gwen…be still,” Felix murmurs to their daughter, placing his chin on top of her head as he lowers her tiny arms back down to prevent her from moving around too much. “Let your mother take care of your brother first. Concentrate on eating.”

At this, Gwen pouts. “Hmm…”

While Felix hands her a green plastic fork and spoon, Annette seizes the chance to plop herself down on her seat and pulling her hand from under Glenn’s bottom, takes hold of the booster highchair nearby, dragging it forcedly closer to where she was.

Once it was close to proximity, Annette sets her son carefully on the booster, checking constantly to make sure his tiny legs made it through each of the holes. “Here we go,” And manages to seat him. Right away, she takes the small seatbelt strapped from behind and goes on to fasten it around his waist, clipping it shut and then ruffling his tuft of orange hair after.

"All good and ready to eat breakfast," Annette says, giving her son a thumbs up to which he nods and repeats the same gesture with both hands—completely oblivious to how on the other side of the table, Felix suppressed the urge to snicker before their exchange.

Rubbing her hands together, Annette jerks her chin over to the table. "So? What does Glenny want to eat today?" She stretches her hand out and watches as her son follows to where she was directing.

Coiling and uncoiling his hands, Glenn simply stares at the abundance of food laid out for him, a trail of drool already leaking out from his mouth for how delicious and vast the options were. There was so many, how could he possibly narrow it down to only one?”

Glenn mumbles a few words, barely coherent and unable to reach his mother’s ears.

Annette glances at the widespread plates displayed next to her, then switches her fixation to Glenn. “Listen to your tummy, sweetie,” She suggests with a sheepish grin. “And then point it out to me, okay?”

Glenn adorably bobs his head and does what he’s told, and once more, allows his large, copper eyes to travel aimlessly across the table. Finally, he aims his finger straight towards—

“Yogurt?”

“Mhm…”

Annette smiles. “Coming right up,” And as she leans in to get a hold of it, yet again, her husband rushes to aid her, claiming the small tub of strawberry yogurt next to the fruits, twisting the cover and wordlessly bestowing it to her. Snatching it from his hand, Annette looks up and flashes him a gracious smile. “Thank you,” She mouths to him, and returns to tend to her son—and for the umpteenth time, overlooks Felix and his lingering gaze on them.

Grabbing one of the colorful plastic spoons, Annette scoops up a small portion of the strawberry yogurt. Looking up, she cracks a smile as she presents the spoon toward her son.

“Say ahh,” She advises, widening her mouth to demonstrate and right on cue, little Glenn repeats after her, his bubblegum tongue sticking out a little, along with a trail of drool.

With his chubby hands, Glenn reaches for the spoon with eagerness.

Annette giggles to herself as she observes her son pry his mouth wide open for her to slowly steer the spoonful of deliciousness to him. “Good job, Glenn,” She congratulates the toddler, tousling the small tufts of his bright, orange hair affectionately as he happily munches on the strawberry substance, and poking his nose when his rosy, pudgy cheeks became full of it. “Yummy, yum, right?”

Glen bobs his head, emitting a soft, muffled, “Mhm~” as he savors the taste.

* * *

Felix’s gaze softened, a small smile slipping through his lips as he watches his wife interact with their son across the table, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears already burning in heat from having to witness such a heartfelt moment.

Something light tugs his sleeve.

Alarmed, Felix looks down to find big, blue eyes staring back at him.

Bouncing up and down on his lap, Gwen yanks her father's long sleeve, again and again, demanding for his attention. "…Papa, Papa," She calls out to him and beams brightly when she was able to get him to look at her.

‘What is it, Gwen?”

His little girl lifts her tiny arm high, offering him a piece of fresh ham struck by the pointers of the green plastic fork equipped in her hand. “Papa, ahh~”

Felix blushes red. Recovering quickly, he shakes his head. “…Gwen, no,” He tells her with narrowed eyes and a stern look. Touching the neck of the fork, he brings it closer to her. “You need to eat,”

Gwen sticks out her tongue. “No, no!” She suddenly cries, making a fuss. “Papa eat it!”

Felix exhales a long, heavy sigh. "Gwen, I have my own," He reasons with his daughter and shows to her his mug filled with coffee. "You see?"

“No, no!” She wails again, and clutching onto his black shirt, proceeds to shove the piece of ham at him like a weapon. “Papa eat it!”

Felix leers at her.

To his dismay, his daughter shoots him a glare, along with a naughty stick of her tongue.

Seeing this, Felix motions his head to look the other way, though not before checking over to where his wife and son were.

Unsurprisingly, Annette saw and heard everything, eyeing their pouting daughter who was struggling to glare at the ham still stuck to her fork, then to her husband who was having difficulties trying to control the situation.

“Felix,”

He glances at his wife and upon catching her with a knowing look and an encouraging smile, a flood of warmth washes over him. “You can do this,” He could hear her say from the back of his head, words laced with comfort and support. “Go on now,”

And he did.

Looking back at Gwen, Felix cracks a small grin. “Hey,” He began, and nudges her on the shoulder, causing her to flinch and look up at him. He doesn't question nor press on anything else and submits to his defeat—leaning down and opening his mouth, chomps the piece of ham clean off of the fork.

As he chewed at the meat, Felix looks back to check on his daughter.

Starstruck and confused as what just happened, Gwen looks to her fork and then to her father. Slowly, the corners of her lips quirked upwards. “Papa! You did it!” She cheers for him, bouncing again on his lap as she showers him for a job well done. And without hesitation, goes on to stab another piece of ham on her fork and rises to her feet, climbing up to present it to him. “Papa, ah~”

Her overwhelming excitement, so childlike and innocent—Felix felt like he was melting under her gaze. She truly was a mirror of his darling wife.

Without a word, Felix gives in, chomping the second piece of meat and earning a loud squeal from his daughter standing on his lap.

One after another, Gwen fed her father away with more of the contents and daring to go the extra mile by replacing some of the meat with other food her grubby, little hands could possibly take—be it cheese, fruit, a small muffin, or even a floppy, sunny-side-up egg, with the dried, yellow yolk already pierced through.

While Gwen turns around and searches the table for more things to put inside her father’s mouth, preoccupying herself with her own little mission to collect as much as she could, she fails to catch the latter sneakily taking his own fork, pinching a slice of apple and offering it to her mother, who allows him to feed her, consuming the fruit within seconds before returning to focus on their son, drinking his bottle of warm milk.

And when Gwen became tired of supplying her father, she went straight for her brother on the other side of the table, climbing up on the surface—dismissing the warnings by her parents—all to deliver him the piece of tiny cheese she had on her fork, and her face lit up like a spark of fireworks when Glenn allows her to do so, munching away with joy.

In the background, Felix and Annette share quick exchanges at each other, one unrestrained and shaking her head as the other sighs heavily and crosses his arms over his chest, his gaze softening as he takes a backseat to enjoy their children interacting with one another, their constant bursts of laughter echoing in the air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> So, to explain--Felannie has twins. Gwen is the oldest by three minutes, and then Glenn came. Gwen looks like her father and but resembles her mother, and Glenn is the same; looks like his mother but acts the way his father was when he was a child.
> 
> While Glenn was an obvious choice for the boy, Gwen was one that I've been wanting to write for a while--and another reason for that would be how long before we knew any of the characters' of the three houses, excluding the main three lords, I coded Annette by the name of Gwen, and it stuck since. Okay, that, and also the fact of how cute Gwen sounds if it's next to Glenn--and thus, the idea of them having twins came to fruition!  
(as for twin concept, Annette gives me strong Nino vibes and it doesn't hurt that Felix has a bit of Jaffar in him too)
> 
> And so, that finishes my second request from Twitter. The third and quite possibly (maybe?) last request for now would have to do something about kids again--oh, what could it be?
> 
> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If any of you are interested in me writing a felannie request, head to Twitter and find me -- @Kroissant4 and either DM/comment on the pinned tweet and send me your request. It will be entered into a raffle--and to assure you, all requests would be written eventually.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now!  
Hope to see you later today or tomorrow for my last fanfic of the week.
> 
> As always, have a wonderful day!


End file.
